Eren Jaeger and the Buch der Diebe
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Eren Jaeger comes from a long line of master thieves: the Jaegers. But when an assassin and his gang steal the Buch der Diebe, the sacred handbook of the Jaegers, Eren and his fellow thieves Armin and Reiner must journey around the world to restore the Jaeger family honor. Based on the video game series Sly Cooper. (You don't have to know what it is to view this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is KingWykkyd57, and if it wern't obvious, I'm a king. Don't believe me? Maybe my guards can show you otherwise... *8 ft tall, trident wielding, black armor frogs enter* Anyway, my mission in life is to create enjoyable stories for the people of the Fanfiction kingdom, and that is where this story comes in. **

**Now, while I recommend researching the game series this is based on (if you haven't played them already), it isn't really necessary. Considering that none of the characters from the game series aren't in this. And if it wasn't obvious in the title (aimed at those who have played the series), this is based off of the first Sly Cooper game.**

**For those who have no clue what Sly Cooper is, I'll give you a quick summary. The series revolves around a raccoon named Sly Cooper, who is a master thief from a long line of master thieves. (Like, from all over the world. Cowboys, ninjas, pirates, cavemen, etc.) In the series you play as Sly and the other members of his gang: Bentley the Turtle (Brains) and Murray the Hippo (Brawn).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this! And feel free to try to guess who's who in the story!**

Have you ever looked at the night sky and just smile for no reason? The night just seems to have some sort of weird comfort to it. At least, if you were a Jaeger. To a Jaeger, the night was the ultimate ally. It shadowed you from the spotlights that constantly patrolled the black sky. It protected you from guards who were carefully observing everything around them. But to those who fell victim to a Jaeger, the night was a foreshadowing of robbery. But a Jaeger would simply laugh at their victim's misfortune. More riches for them.

But, the Jaegers weren't selfish, you see. To them, ordinary people were to be protected. They would only commit their crimes against other criminals. Kingpins, drug dealers, Mafia, trafickers. After all, there was no challenge, no honor, no fun stealing from anyone else. But tonight was an exception.

One particular Jaeger was currently perched on a rooftop, binoculars in hand. He smiled softly to himself, and brought the binoculars up towards his face. He peered through them, eyes focusing on the local police station. The Jaeger chuckled. Oh yes, tonight was destined to be quite entertaining.

Then a worried voice spoke into his earpiece. "Eren," it hissed. "Where are you?" The Jaeger sighed. And just when he started to enjoy the view, too...

Shaking his head, he answered the voice. "I'm in front of the police station." He whispered, even though no one was around to eavesdrop on him. He heard the voice on the other line sigh heavily.

"Well, Reiner and I are in position. All we need is for you to break in and get the file." Judging from the tone of the voice, he probably wasn't too happy. The Jaeger shrugged. 'Well, duty calls.' He thought. Then, with the most elegant leap, he landed gracefully on the edge of the roof. Moonlight shined brightly on him.

The Jaeger wore a grey skin tight shirt, along with black pants that seemed to be modeled off of ninjas from Japan. He wore printless black boots, along with black gloves. He wore a black mask over his eyes, although they shined a bright green. To top it all off (no pun intended), he wore a black beret. In his sleek gloves hands he carried a cane. It was made of some of the finest metals. But the strange part was the design. On the top, there was a rather large golden, and quite customized, letter J. This cane was the symbol of the Jaegers. No matter where they originated, every Jaeger had one.

The Jaeger took a deep breath, and took a quick glance at his surroundings. He smiled to himself, and quickly leaped off the building. With surprising agility, he landed on a thin telephone wire. One must have been quite surprised to see a human being walking effortlessly across a small wire, but a Jaeger could do it with ease.

The Jaeger hopped off the wire, landing on the roof of his destination. Smirking, he allowed himself a moment of relaxation, leaning against his cane. Whistling a small tune to himself, the Jaeger lazily made his way around the roof. He finally reached a skylight, and he tilted his head, the smile never leaving his face. Humming a song from "Grease," he carefully opened the skylight. The Jaeger jumped down, landing softly on the carpet. Standing up straight, he took a quick glance around.

His sensitive ears then picked up movement. The Jaeger turned hiss head behind him, and saw a police officer approaching him. The officer was busy singing along to a song on his Ipod, and had not yet noticed the intruder. The Jaeger quickly vanished into the shadows, holding his breath. He silently waited for the guard to pass by him. It was only after he was gone did the Jaeger allow himself to breath again. "I'm getting a little rusty." He mumbled.

Shaking his head, the Jaeger crouched down low, and slowly made his way down the hall. He then heard some more noise. It sounded like two men talking to each other. Curious, the Jaeger silently approached the room where the noise was coming from. He placed his ear against the door, and listened carefully. The Jaeger never knew when he was going to pick something useful up.

"-Yeah, that thug didn't have crap against me." A deep voice spoke, obviously boasting. A second man scoffed.

"Please, we all know anyone can get pass you, Jack." The man said. A third voice, older than the rest, began to speak up.

"You best put your skills to the test, boys." He hissed. "Word out on the street is that Jaeger is back in town." The other two men stopped talking, and audible gulps were heard. The Jaeger chuckled, and backed away from the door. 'My fame proceeds me.' He thought.

The Jaeger continued on his way, searching for one particular room. The Jaeger finally found it, and smiled. On the door were the words, "Captain Mikasa Ackerman." The Jaeger chuckled, and reached for the door knob. He was rather surprised when he found that the door opened without anything happening. He peeked inside, waiting for something to pop out. When nothing did, he simply shrugged, and entered without a care in the world. He glanced around the room. Nothing much, just a desk in the corner and a few other worthless things.

The Jaeger sighed, and took a single step forward. Nothing happened. The Jaeger took another step, and froze when he heard a creak. Then a smile that rivaled the Grinch's slowly appeared on his face. The Jaeger dropped down, and dug the J of his cane in between the floorboards. With a grunt, he pushed against the cane with all his might, and the floorboards popped out. The Jaeger sighed, and glanced down. He grinned, and with a heave, pulled out the safe. He stared at it for a few seconds, before speaking into his earpiece.

"Alright, Armin. I have the safe." He whispered. He heard the other person sigh in annoyance.

"Took you long enough." He growled. "But wait a minute while I get the combination for you." A moment of silence, before an answer was given. "Alright. Try 8-5-0."

The Jaeger nodded to himself, and entered the combination. He grinned as it opened. "And God said, 'let there be light.'" He joked. He heard the voice on the other line sigh, and mutter things to himself.

"Just take the damn file and get out of there." He muttered. The Jaeger stood up, taking the file into his hands. Smirking, he ran towards the window, and burst through it. 'Might as well leave a mark while I'm at it.' He mentally chuckled. The he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a paper raccoon head. He tossed it into the room, and prepared to take his leave. The raccoon was a sacred animal to the Jaegers, as it symbolized stealth and thievery.

The Jaeger turned around, only to narrowly avoid a gunshot. His eyes widened, and he glanced up, only to smirk. "Ms. Mikasa," he greeted, taiking off his beret. "Glad to see you again, my beautiful." The Oriental narrowed her eyes, and aimed her pistol at the thief.

"Jaeger," she hissed. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face in Rose again." The Jaeger smiled, and bowed.

"Only for you, my sweet." He flirted. Then he stood up, and placed the beret firmly back on his head. "Now, if you would just let me take what is rightfully mine, I'll be out of your way." Mikasa didn't say anything, except load her pistol.

"You are stealing Police property, and for that I'll have to turn you in." She told him. The Jaeger sighed, and held up the file. He pointed a gloved finger at it.

"So this is what you want?" He asked. Then he smirked. "Well, then go get it!" And with those words, he tossed the file away. Mikasa's eyes widened, but narrowed when The Jaeger leaped over the edge of the fire escape, falling after it. He caught it at the last second, and held out his cane, latching it on to a streetlamp. He spun around for a few seconds, before landing on his feet. He turned upwards towards Mikasa, who was glaring down at the thief. Then she fired her pistol, but missed as the thief avoided the bullet.

Then he began to run through the streets, with Mikasa trying desperately to catch up with him. The Jaeger finally saw a grey van parked near the edge of the building. With a smirk, he threw down a smoke bomb. Mikasa stopped her pursuit, and glanced around, trying to spot the Jaeger. When the smoke cleared, she noticed that the van that was parked by the station earlier wasn't there anymore. With a growl, she pounded her fist against her side.

How could she let that thief escape _again_?!

...

Eren sighed in relief as the van drove away. He smiled at the driver, a big blonde haired man. "Reiner, how about you put on some music?" Reiner nodded, and reached for the radio. He fiddled with the dial for a bit, before "Why Can't We Be Friends" started playing. The two thieves started to dance along with the song, while the person in the back, a short blonde male, only sighed. Shaking his head, he turned back to his computers, trying to block out what he considered one of the most annoying songs. But even though he hated the song, Armin couldn't help but dance along with it.

**And that's a wrap! People who played the first Sly Cooper game probably know where this story is going. Should I add a character that could be Penelope in here? (Sly Cooper players will know who I'm talking about.) Or should I stay true to the source material? Oh well. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (It's a thing I say. Deal with it.) **

**Also, whoever can guess which other characters from Attack on Titan will be replacing certain Sly Cooper characters will be freaking awesome forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sly Cooper! Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Eren Jaeger and the Buch der Diebe! Anyway, I'm glad some people are enjoying this so far. Sly Cooper rules! Anyway, like I said at the end of the last chapter, those who have played the first game probably have a good idea where this is gonna go. Well, as long as you don't spoil it for everyone else, have fun reading! *Subjects start cheering* Oh yeah, I have a little band of subjects that like to appear every now and then. Say hello to Larry, Curly, Moe, and... Deadpool... (DP: Surprise, bitches!) Damn it, Wilson...**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!**

Eren sighed as the team van pulled into an abandoned train station. Reiner slowed the vehicle to a stop, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Armin's soft snoring was heard, and the other two thieves chuckled softly. Reiner hopped out of the van, and walked towards the back. Whistling a tune to himself, the muscle bound thief opened the back doors. He gently reached in, and pulled Armin's limp form out. Slinging the younger male onto his shoulder, Reiner turned to Eren.

"You coming?" He asked. Eren looked up from the file in his hands. He sighed, and nodded.

"In a minute." He answered. Reiner nodded, and carried Armin inside the station. Eren stared after his childhood friend, before turning his attention back to the file.

EREN'S POV

Do you ever think about the past? I'm sure you do, everyone does. But what about your past, exactly? For some, winning the lottery. Something they accomplished in life. For others, such as myself, the past is a hard thing to forget.

I come from the Jaegers, a famous family of master thieves. Our legacy has spread all throughout history. From Tennessee "Kid" Jaeger, my ancestor from the Wild West, to Salim Al-Yagar, my Arabian ancestor. We were the most successful thieves in history, and we took great pride in our work. But to us, thieving was much more than a crime. It was an honorable thing, as well as something to test our skills. We never stole from ordinary people, only criminals. Those who are unworthy of their riches. You can say we are kind of like Robin Hood.

All Jaegers had special skills, as they were expected to invent their own unique ways of thieving. For example, my ancestor, Otto Van Jaeger, was a master of mechanics, and used his biplane to pull of most of his heists. Jaegers then put their secrets into the family book, the Buch der Diebe (Book of Thieves). The Buch der Diebe was the handbook to thieving, basically. Every Jaeger would write their legacy into the book, and anyone who read it learned the skills to becoming a master thief. The Buch der Diebe was handed down from generation to generation. Each Jaeger assigned to the book had to learn to protect it with their life. Eventually, the book reached my father, Grisha Jaeger.

My father, like all Jaegers, was a master thief. He and his gang would pull off seemingly impossbile heists. The cane I wield now belonged to him originally belonged to him. He had retired from thieving once I was born, but he made sure to prepare me for my upcoming legacy. He showed me the Buch der Deibe when I was still young, but I quickly caught on to what it was teaching me. My father said that I learned faster than him and his father.

But, not everything worked out like it should have.

One night, a group of thieves that called themselves "The Fiendish Five" (corny name, I know) broke into our house. My father tried to protect us, but he was killed by their leader. My mother soon followed. For some reason, they didn't bother to attack me. They ransacked our house, searching for the Buch der Diebe. Once they found it, they tore it into five different sections, and spread out around the world, each going into hiding.

Without a home, I was sent to the local orphange, where I met my best friends. Armin Arlert and Reiner Braun. Armin was obviously the smartest out of us all, and Reiner was the strongest. We quickly realized that our skills perfectly matched one another's, and we put them to the test. By the time we were seven, we had successfully pulled off our very first heist: stealing the owner's jar of cookies. After we grew older, we ran away from the orphanage, and lived out in hiding. It wasn't the greatest life, but as long as we had one another, we had hope.

Once we reached our adult years, we became a master thieving gang. We stole various items from around the world, from Japan to Mexico. We soon became some of the most wanted people by the police, and that's when it got funner. It was then that I met Mikasa Ackerman, a police woman who became obsessed with capturing me. She totally digs me, though. I can tell. Overtime, Armin, Reiner, and I bonded more and more, and we became more like a family than a gang.

But then we realized that I was the last Jaeger. And I didn't have the Buch der Diebe to write down my legacy. It was then that we realized what we had to do: we had to steal back the Buch der Diebe. But in order to do that, we had to figure out where the Fiendish Five was hiding. So we planned out the first step: steal the Fiendish Five file from Mikasa's office. As you can see, that was rather successful.

NORMAL POV

Eren sighed, and tucked the file under his arm. As much as he wanted to read it, he was tired. The file could wait until the morning. Stepping out of the van, he closed the door, and walked into the train station.

...

The next day, Reiner was busy cooking breakfast. He was whistling a tune from Sweeney Todd to himself as he flipped the pancakes. He heard a groan, and turned around, smiling. "Mornin' Armin." He greeted. Armin muttered a 'good morning' before sitting himself down on the table. Reiner tilted his head, and turned off the stove. He walked over towards Armin, and sat down. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked. Armin shrugged.

"Had another dream last night." He muttered. Reiner tilted his head. Lately, Armin was having strange dreams, which greatly confused the other gang members.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what it is?" He asked. Armin bit his lip, and sighed.

"Nothing much has changed," he started. "Still takes place in volcano, still involves a freaking owl. Same old, same old." Reiner nodded. Then Armin sniffed the air. "What smells like something's burning?" Reiner's eyes widened in horror.

"My omlet!" He gasped. Then he ran back towards the stove. Armin sighed, and heard someone else enter the room. The brains of the Jaeger gang glanced up, and smiled softly as he saw his best friend enter.

"Hey, Eren." He greeted. Eren just grunted as he opened the file in his hand. Then he glanced at Armin.

"How long do you think it will take to get to the Welsh Triangle?" He asked. Armin thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"If we leave after breakfast, not to long." He answered. "Why?" Eren held up the file.

"First target." He stated, handing the file to Armin. Armin glanced at it, narrowing his eyes as he read the file. He then handed it back to Eren. They stared at one another, each thinking about their first target. Then they heard Reiner's voice speak up.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!" He called over his shoulder. Armin sighed, and walked towards the makeshift kitchen. Eren lingered a bit, and glanced back at the first name on the file.

_Auruo Bossard_

**The Welsh Triangle is a fictional place from the Sly Cooper series and does not exist in the actual world. I decided to use it as the first location, but I'll try to be a little more original next time. So for those who have played the first game, now you know who's going to be Sir Raleigh the frog! What are your thoughts on that? If you have any suggestions on who should be which villain (besides Clockwerk, I already have that planned out) don't be afraid to tell me! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! **

**Sorry for the shortness, but it's a filler, people.**


End file.
